picturesofadvenuretimefandomcom-20200213-history
BMO
upload any fanart of beemo as long its apropiate *Coincidentally, BMO is a brand name of a soccer field. *In "What Was Missing," Princess Bubblegum takes off BMO's template. BMO yells "My face!", meaning that its template is its face, not the screen. * ** BMO's voice was originally much deeper.[9] *Adam Muto confirmed that BMO's back story will be explored in a later episode.[10] *In "Her Parents," BMO appears to like scrambled eggs, even though it is not seen eating them. *In the episodes "Video Makers" and "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," BMO appears to drink hot chocolate, but in the latter, it is seen to pour straight down the front of its sweater, proving it cannot consume food and drink. *In "Slow Love," Jake asks BMO to lower the volume of the game, and it instead increases it, showing that BMO is sometimes ignorant of other's feelings. *There is a BMO t-shirt in FusionFall. *BMO can display emoticons on its screen, as seen in "What Was Missing." *In "The Creeps," BMO said it likes taking nice pictures. *BMO has a built in alarm clock, as seen in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I." *When BMO lowered its volume in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I," it put itself on mute, but could still talk. *BMO hosted the Adventure Time New Year's Eve Marathon. *BMO has a willingness to harm others; in the Season 3 episode, "Incendium," it says "If anybody hurts Finn, I'll kill them." *BMO Played a Kancho prank on Finn in "Incendium." *It is revealed in the episode Hug Wolf that BMO possesses a strobe-light mode. *BMO appears in Project Exonaut, under the alias of "Beemo." *As shown in the episode "Five Short Graybles," BMO does "weird junk" when nobody is around.[11]. In "Five Short Graybles," BMO stated that it was ''"a little living boy." ''But this might not have anything to do with its gender. This quote is also the most famous line from Walt Disney's ''Pinocchio, ''which deals with a wooden doll that comes to life.[11] In "In Your Footsteps", BMO is shown to play soccer, possibly, because it makes it feel like a living person that plays soccer. *BMO is ticklish, as seen in episodes "What Was Missing" as it giggles when Princess Bubblegum removes its 'face' panel and plays its circuits like a keyboard, in "Guardians of Sunshine" when it reacts in its sleep to Jake tickling its hidden control pad button with a feather, and in "In Your Footsteps" when it laughs and wriggles as its foot is being nibbled by a bear. *BMO has an alarm that activates whenever it's Finn's bath time in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I". *Even though BMO has buttons, they are rarely used to play video games. Finn and Jake mostly use controllers when playing games. *Many of BMO's games are knock-offs of the games for the "Atari 2600" video game platform. The "Atari 2600" games themselves were in a cartridge format. Atari also had a relationship wit *h Sears to market their products. Sears' brand name was "Sears Tele-Games". Sears' 2600 clones were sold as the "Sears Video Arcade" series. Sears had many renamed versions of the "Atari 2600" game cartridges for its own product. *It is revealed that in the episode "In Your Footsteps," BMO plays soccer. *BMO is shown skateboarding in the episode "Card Wars" where he performs a kickflip while riding through the Tree Fort. *According to "What Was Missing", BMO's prized possession is its controller. wall45.jpg at_beemo_9_200x150.jpg at_beemo_11_200x150.jpg beemo.jpg Category:adventure time Category:beemo